1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wireless microphone receiver system that includes a receiver and a recording device. The invention also relates to receiver that includes an integrated mounting assembly for mounting the receiver to a variety of recording devices or support structures or both.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The convergence of social media and quality, but affordable consumer media equipment has caused a burgeoning creator culture intent on producing media. Current technology is typically created using smartphones or relatively inexpensive digital DSLR cameras. These devices have processing power for video recording and editing. They also have at least an analog audio input port or digital input port, typically a USB port, into which a quality microphone is connected via a cable.
However, in certain circumstances, wireless microphones are preferred for inherent reasons of not being tethered. Thus, a microphone may be connected over a very limited range using a Bluetooth wireless connection.
Similarly, there may be a need to use more than one microphone for obvious reasons, e.g., multiple speakers at the same event.
Thus, a need exists for a device and system that permits standard wireless microphones that operate on VHF or UHF to be operably interconnected with a recording device that may be a smartphone or DSLR camera or the like.